<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Make this Beautiful by MyBabesFirstFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170224">Let's Make this Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBabesFirstFic/pseuds/MyBabesFirstFic'>MyBabesFirstFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heathers References, Minor Character Death, Murder, Prostitution, Romance, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBabesFirstFic/pseuds/MyBabesFirstFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure happiness was impossible in his life. There is no way a child like him could ever find love.<br/>But he found something better; He found Lydia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Miss Argentina | Receptionist/Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice), One-sided Beetletina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The only thing that is right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are the only thing that's right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>About this broken world </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go on and cry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But when the morning comes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll burn it down and then</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll build the world again</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You are a DISGUSTING <strong>MISTAKE</strong> LAWRENCE! I SHOULD HAD <strong>LEFT</strong> LIKE YOUR FATHER!"</p><p><br/>What shame that the bathroom walls weren't thick enough to block the sounds of the bitch he called a mother. Benjamin Lawrence Guise, a 17 years old boy, tried to shake it off the hurtful comment of his mom.</p><p>It wasn't hard to ignore  it, he had being listening to the same crap since he was five. Maybe he was unloved since the day he was born, that was no way he could remember such thing. But again, it didn't matter, he had a more important task at hand:</p><p>His hair. </p><p>His messy, uncontrollable light brown mane, was the messiest it had ever being. This wasn't going to fly today. He was going to get that monster of a hair down, even if it killed him.</p><p>And by the sounds outside of the bathroom, this might happen sooner than he expect:</p><p><br/>"GET. OUT. OF THE. FUCKING.BATHROOM! YOU <strong>SPAWN</strong>!" his mother yelled, hitting at the door at each word, with more force than the last hit.</p><p><br/>"LEAV'ME ALONE YOU <em>FUCKIN'</em> HAG!"</p><p>Behind close doors, Benjamin felt brave enough to tell his mother off. Bravery was short lived though, he knew sooner or later the door would go down, and only <em>hell</em> knew what was expecting him once that demon get to him</p><p>"Come on man..." he whispered to his hair, noticing few locks sticking up out of his vigorous combing "can't yer settle down? Please? If not for me, do it for her... I don't wanna look like a crazy today!"</p><p>Before he could put more hair gel, or even watering down his hair again, he heard more vicious, hard knocks on the door.</p><p><br/>"I WILL COUNT TO <strong>FIVE</strong> YOU LITTLE SHIT! If this door isn't open by then, you can say 'bye bye' to the toilet privileges!"</p><p>"Oh SURE! Yer already tre'me like a animal, mig' as well take a CRAP like one!"</p><p>"Don't be <b>ridiculous </b>Lawrence! Animals have  more dignity than you!"</p><p>Right after that, the knocks became hard bashes, like she was putting all of he weight against the door</p><p>"COUNT DOWN START AT ONE-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>'Well, I guess my hair will have to stay a bit messy today '</em>
</p><p><br/>Looking around, he took his belongings and stuffed on his backpack, which he luckily brought with him to the bathroom</p><p>
  <em>"TWO!"</em>
</p><p>He looked at the only window of the room, he quickly made a mental analysis if he could get out from there. He was a bit chubby, but the window wasn't small enough for him to get stuck. Or at lest he thought he could escape from there if he squirmed enough.</p><p>
  <strong> "THREE!"</strong>
</p><p>Now or never. One quick jump and he was with half of his body out of the window. He had to wiggle a bit to get out, but it worked! He could hear from outside of the house, the sound of the bathroom door breaking. And after running away from the hell he called home, he could hear the shrink, venomous voice of the queen of the underworld</p><p><br/>"YOU <strong>BETTER</strong>  NOT COME BACK HERE LAWRENCE! I HAD IT WITH YOUR <strong>DISCUSTING</strong> ASS!! IF I SEE YOU <strong>TODAY</strong>, I WILL MAKE US <strong>BOTH</strong> A FAVOR, AND PUT <strong>YOU OUT OF MY MISERY!</strong>"</p><p><br/>He ran a bit more, until he was out of his mother sight. Taking short and quick breaths, he tried to settle down his heart rate. Looking around, he noticed he was actually close to the usual spot he visited every morning before school. His paradise.</p><p>Their meeting place.</p><p>Feeling excitement filling his body again, he quickly walked to the place he knew she would be. Behind the oldest tree of the town's park, on top of hill, right in front of the cemetery, there was a pale girl, with short black hair, and dark clothes to match. The only color that she would allow to break her black and white contrast, would be the deep ruby red of her lips.</p><p>She obviously haven't seen him yet. Too engrossed to whatever picture she was taking with her camera. Seeing that he still was unnoticed, he tried once again to settle down his hair. Probably was in vain, and yet he couldn't help himself</p><p>Feeling somehow ready, he made his way closer to his Scarecrow. </p><p><br/>"Sup' Lyds?"</p><p><br/>Finally noticing his presence,  she look right as his direction, with a soft smile on her face.  And even though her face didn't show that much excitement,  her eyes always gave away how happy she was to see him</p><p><br/>"Beej, right on time! Come here, you have to see this"</p><p><br/>Benjamin... no, Beej didn't waste his time to be near her. He craved her company like a dying dog that craved food and water. She was his angel, his light at the end of the tunnel. </p><p><br/><em>His</em> Lydia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Shut your eyes tight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Get lost in the pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut your eyes tight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Till you vanish from sight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let nothing remain</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not everyone was born with luck, or even with happiness in their future. That was the rule to  Beej's life, ever since he was a small child.</p><p>He was born in a hell whole of a family. He never knew his father, have being abandoned before he was even born. And his mother was far from being the nature and loving type. Never so much as touching him in a way that wouldn't cause him some sort of pain. She was a bitter, drunk old woman, who was only capable to love the cheap crap booze she always drank, day in and day out.</p><p>But when you only know the worst of the world, you believe that is the norm. That every family is the same as yours. If it wasn't for the TV shows and soup operas his mom watched everyday, he would never imagine that parents could've been... kind. </p><p>He would sometimes see scenes of parents hugging their child, playing with them, and even saying that they loved them. <br/>Love? What did that even meant?</p><p>"Why do <em>you</em> care? You'll <strong><em>never</em></strong> experience it" his mother told him once he asked her out of pure curiosity. </p><p>For many years, Beej was fascinated by the concept of love. Was it something people didn't experience often? If that is the case, then why did the children of TV were often told such fantastical things? Was it because they were wanted?</p><p>Maybe... That made sense. After all, his parents never wanted a child, and he had the <em>audacity</em> to get in their lifes uninvited, so that is probably why he was unloved. Is something people need to ask for permission. </p><p>From age of 3 to 5, his nickname was parasite.  Once he turned 8, he was promoted to 'Spawn'. His mother refused to call him by name.</p><p>He wouldn't even know his name was  "Benjamin Lawrence Geist" if wasn't for his birth certificate, that he found throwned around in their dirty house. He would often wonder who gave him this name. The hospital?</p><p>Maybe his grandparents, if he even had any. <br/>He once dared to ask his mother about the origin of his name once, only to be shot down with another cut off response </p><p><br/>"Hell if <em>I</em> know. I wasn't sober enough back then. Some nurse probably felt <em>sorry</em> for you. Wasn't very kin on the idea of giving you something nice so soon."</p><p><br/>Or at all, was more likely.</p><p>When his mother wasn't passed out drunk on the couch, she was yelling, throwing plates or glass cups (and even a chair once) at his small body, hopping to hit him. It was terrifying. </p><p>Was all this abuse and mistreatment giving to him because he was unloved? He didn't even know when or how he could've asked for permission  to be loved. So it got have another reason for his mother to always be so angry at him</p><p>At the age of ten, he finally putted two and two together. He realized that the fact his mother was always angry at him was because she was always wasted. Obviously right? That was the only logical reason.</p><p><br/>Back then, he blamed the evil juice she was always chucking down as the reason she was so awful to him. And so, thanks to his childhood naivete, he hopeless thought that if he got rid of the drink, she might mellow down a bit. Pat his head instead of hitting it, or even giving him a hug, and not a smashed porcelane plate. And so, in the one of the rarest occasions that she would leave the house, he put his plan in action. He enpted each bottle of licor they had, spilling down the kitchen drain, and every beer they had in the garbage.</p><p>Later that day, when his mom couldn't find a single can of beer in the fridge, or even a single drop of licor in their bottles, she approached him in the living room, calmly and serene.</p><p> </p><p>"Lawrence, what happened to my drinks? I am sure we had some when I left"</p><p>He could hardly believe, it was working already! As a small child, he never once heard her call him by name, even if it was his middle name, much less listen to her talk without shouting. That was a huge progress!<br/> Proud of himself, completely sure he saved his mother from the evil juice, he told her everything. Sure she would be happy right? Praise him for being a good kid. </p><p>Right?</p><p><br/>"I thre' it away!" He explained excited. And as a contrast to his happiness, her response was monotone and dry.</p><p><br/> "You did <em>what</em>?" </p><p><br/>"I thre' it away!" He exclaimed once more, not caring that her response lack any positive tone "That thing was always makin' ya angry Ma! I had to do something!" Confident on his success, he rushed out to her and hugged her as thight as he could. "Is okay, we can be happy now! That evil juice is not going to mess wit' ya anymore!"</p><p><br/>He felt her body slightly trembled, and for a second he was worried he might had upset her. But before he could even step back to see her reaction, he felt something. Big and dry hands, curling around his small body in a affectionate way.</p><p>A hug. A genuine hug. Had he ever, even had one of those? Were they supposed to feel this good? Tears slowly slipped out of his eyes, running down his round face. He didn't understand why he was crying. Something good was happening to him, he shouldn't be sad, and yet he couldn't stop the tears. </p><p>"Why are you crying Lawrence" his mom asked softly.</p><p><br/>"I-I don't know... I am happy, but I can't stop cryin." He replied in between sobs. He had once saw a woman on TV, say she was crying because she was so happy. Maybe that is what  was happening.</p><p><br/>"You are <em>happy</em>? You are so happy for throwing away my drinks, that you are <em>crying</em>?"</p><p>At each sentence, Beej felt his mother embrace tightening more and more around him. Her long nails started to crave around his sholders, sinking in his flesh, strong enough to leave marks.</p><p>Anxiety rushed right back at his stomach. Something was wrong, and as much as he tried, he couldn't escape her grip. His anxiety soon became fear, when he felt her hot breath in his ear.</p><p>"<em>You are <strong>such</strong> a piece of <strong>shit.</strong></em> You know that right, you devil's <strong>Spawn</strong>?"</p><p><br/>And just like that, his body quickly met the hard ground, after being shoved away from her body. A new wave of pain came to his head, after hitting the ground. He felt tears form in his eyes once more, but those are the tears he was used to.</p><p><br/>Tears of pain and fear.</p><p><br/>"I leave <strong>you</strong> for a <strong>couple of hours</strong>, and what do you do? You mess around my cabinets, empty <em>MY</em> favorite bottles of gin and throw away <em><strong>MY</strong></em> best cans of beer! Do you have <strong>ANY IDEA, HOW EXPENSIVE THAT SHIT WAS?!</strong>"</p><p>Her foot met his ribcage in a powerful kick after her yell <strong>"WHAT THE <em>FUCK</em> WERE YOU <em>THINKING</em>?! HAVE YOU LOST THE REMAINING BRAIN CELLS YOU ACTUALLY HAD?! ARE YOU <em>FINALLY</em> BRAIN DEAD?!"</strong></p><p>Each shot  was accompanied with a kick on his small and fat body. Each one stronger then the last. Beej tried, and failed, to get up multiple times, but his angry mother wouldn't let him.</p><p>Her last kick was so strong, she actually manage to flip on his back. His whole body hurted, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't speak properly, thanks to his sobs.</p><p>But torture was far from over. His mother got tired of kicking him, so she started to stomp on his belly, over and over again, like he was a insect she was desperately trying to squash it dead. Air no longer ran on his little body, and he was sure he would stop breathing soon if she didn't stop. He had to make her stop:</p><p><br/>"I'm <em>sorry</em>" He tired to say with the little pufs of air that he still had "I'm <em><strong>sorry</strong></em>!"</p><p><br/>"<strong><em>SORRY</em> ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!</strong> Do you have any idea what you done?! Taking my belongs <strong><em>AWAY</em> FROM ME! YOU <em>STOLED</em> FROM ME!! YOU ARE A <em>THIEF</em> LAWRENCE! A LOW LIFE <em>CRIMINAL</em>!"</strong></p><p>Her foot pressed firmly and strongly against his stomach. Stomach juices went up his throat,  leaving the strong taste of bile in his mouth. He messed up. He messed up big time, and now his mother will probably kill him. </p><p><br/>"And you know <em><strong>what</strong></em> happens to criminals Lawrence?" He shaked his head in response "they get <em><strong>punished</strong></em>. Plain and simple. They disrupted the peace of someone's life. So they must be punished"</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry mam-" unable to hold in anymore, he chocked on his own puke, coughing spit everywhere</p><p> <br/>"Criminals don't get the <em><strong>chance</strong></em> to apologize" with one final kick, she let go of him, allowing him to puke his guts out, without choking.</p><p><br/>Once he got caught up with his breath, he once again felt his mother's long nails, holding his scalp, forcing him down to the pulp of puke he left on the floor. The smell of it, and the wet sensation that met his face and mouth almost made him puke again.</p><p>He held down, afraid the pain might get worse if he puked more. His stomach hurted so bad, more than the bones of his ribs and head. Was he going to die?</p><p>"What is that, did you really puked out your food? Don't you ever get tired of being such a <em><strong>ungrateful</strong></em> person? You should know by now not to waste food <strong>Spawn</strong>! Eat this shit back up!"</p><p>She once more forced him down to the disgusting pulp in the ground, scrubbing down his face like a undisciplined dog, so he would eat back what he spilled out</p><p>"Come on! <em><strong>Clean it up!</strong></em> Are you really that <em><strong>incompetent</strong></em> you can't eat probably anymore?!"</p><p>Right here and there, Beej realized he wasn't living with a person. She was a demon,  a <em>literal</em> demon, who only existed to see him in pain. In fact, she might have just give birth to him just so she could satisfied her sadistic desire to see him suffer. His quest for love was fruitless. There was no way he would find what many so called love, inside of his mom's heart.</p><p><br/>This shock of reality, broke the small fragmented of hope the young boy had. He shot his eyes tight, allowing each bitter tear to get out. For a small second, he welcomed death.</p><p><br/>After the failed attempt to "feed" him, his mom let go, leaving the house once more to buy more drinks. Curling around himself,  he didn't even dare to move until he was sure his mother was passed out in the couch like she usually did. At age of ten, Beej learned a valuable lesson:</p><p><br/><em>Always</em> have booze in the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - No point Planting roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>'No point in planting your roots<br/>'Cause you're gone in a hurry<br/>My dad (mom) keeps two suitcases packed in the den<br/>So it's only a matter of when</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Beej's mother had a pattern, and over time he learned what to expect with such pattern.</p><p>She would wake up around noon, would go out to get some fast food, or anything greasy to get over her hangover. She wouldn't get anything for him, not after the whole 'feed him his own puke' thing. Claiming he shouldn't eat good food if he was going to waste it.</p><p>But luckily, his mother's stomach couldn't really take too much fat food, so she would never finish it. Whatever she left at the end of the day, is what he would take to feed himself. And since she only keep track of what was missing or not was the booze, he never got in trouble for 'stealing food'.</p><p>After eating, she would start the drinking. Would watch TV, drink more, call a male friend sometimes, and drink until she pass out.</p><p>Sometimes, she would take her mail and leave in the <em>'useless crap'</em> pile. Over the months, the pile would get bigger and bigger, and once the white paper became red, with bold letters, she would pack her stuff, drag him to the car, and drive off to some other town. They would find a cheap place to live, and repeat the cycle.</p><p>They survived thanks to the government money. It wasn't much, but at lest keep a roof on their heads. State to state, it was always the same story. This time, they were going to Connecticut, in the small town of Winter River. It was a nice town. There weren't many cheap options for houses, but each one of them gave out a comfy and homely feel. </p><p>Everyone acted like a community, differently from the big cities, where was everyone for themselves.</p><p>Once they arrived the house, Beej couldn't help but notice the wild vegetation that surrounded them. If he was quiet for a minute, he could clearly hear a river near by. </p><p>It was peaceful, and yet dreading. It was like something bad would happen, because this was such a calm little town:</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>LAWRENCE!</strong>" He heard his mother yell in the kitchen and flinched slightly. She got a liking on calling him by his second name, but everytime she did so, he knew he was in danger </p><p>"I am out of vodka! Go buy me more!"</p><p>"Wher's da money?" She scoffed at that</p><p>"I don't trust <em>YOU</em> with <em>MY</em> money! I am not <em>stupid</em> like you!"</p><p>"T-then! How am I suppos' to buy ya anyth-" he saw a empty glass bottle approach his face in maximum speed, stopping him to complete his question.</p><p> Luckily, he managed to avoid the eminent disaster, thanks to the reflexes he developed over the years.</p><p>"Jesus Christ! You are <strong>SO ANNOYING</strong>! STOP <em><strong>WHINING</strong></em>, AND FIGURE IT OUT <strong><em>SPAWN</em></strong>!"</p><p>Unable to argue,  he left to get the alcohol as fast as he could. He didn't know how he would get the cursed liquid without any money, but he knew he could not come back home without it.</p><p>He touched his ribs slightly, memories of each kick still vivid in his mind. Even if almost a year had passed since the incident, it was impossible to forget the sensation and fear he felt.</p><p>He walked around the town, looking for a licor store, a supermarket or something like that. But he didn't knew this town at all, and soon he found himself lost.</p><p>He wandered around a little more, when he finally found a 7/11. It was freshly painted, showing it just got installed in Winter River. His luck was finally coming around, but he still had the issue of payment. </p><p>'<em>Figure it out...</em> she said' how could he get money to buy anything?</p><p>He stood outside the store, and tried asking for money. He would ask anyone that would step inside the concrete establishment.</p><p>He tried his best, but was only received with indifferences glances, a few disgusting responses because of his dirty clothes, and even fearful stares. </p><p>Everyone saw him like garbage. Just like his mom. </p><p>After a few hours, he was feed up, and wondered what would happen to him if he didn't show up with the vodka soon. How would she punish him?</p><p>He thought of maybe stealing a bottle. Put under his shirt and make a run for it. </p><p>He was a criminal, wasn't he? At least is what his devil mother said, and everyone in town was treating him like so, so why not just embrace it? </p><p>Whatever he did, he wouldn't be accepted, or loved, by her or anyone, so screw it!</p><p>Detarminated, he step inside the store, and look around the aisle. He noticed everyone staring at him, the cashier observing each move, like he already knew his plan.</p><p>Slowly, his confidence started to fade. He would fail, he knew he would. Didn't his mother also called him a failure? How stupid of him. He can't even do what everyone expected him to do. </p><p>And just like that, tears started to form in his eyes.</p><p> He was <strong><em>frustrated</em></strong>, for not being able to get a single bottle of alcohol to survive another day. </p><p><strong><em>Angry</em></strong> at how everyone was looking at him as a ticking time bomb. </p><p>And he was also <strong><em>sad</em></strong>, so very sad, because of how alone he actually was. </p><p>Nobody saw him, nobody care about him. Unloved, alone and <em>invisible</em>. Was that how he should live the rest of his life?</p><p>He wanted to cry, scream, beg for a miracle. He need it a sign that proved to him his life was worth living. No matter how small, he need it some light in his awful life.</p><p> </p><p>Anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna a slushie?" A very small, high pitch voice echoed in his ears.</p><p>Beej look around, not knowing where such voice had come from. He felt a tug on his arm, forcing him to look behind him.</p><p>It was a small girl, probably 7 or maybe 8 years old, with long straight hair and a little dark purple dress. She was using a headband with a huge bat on top, and a plastic skull as a necklace. </p><p>Her skin was pale, like she haven't seen the sun in days, but she was overwhelming heat and life. Her eyes were so big, shiny and the caramel color pop it out thanks to her almost colorless skin. </p><p>Beej was mesmerized. </p><p>He had never seen a girl like her before. He didn't had the habit to hang around other kids, thanks to his clothes and lack of personal hygiene. But he would look at them from the distance, envious of their happiness and playfulness. And yet, the only time he saw a girl like this one, was behind a television screen. </p><p>She was so <strong>pretty</strong></p><p>"Are you listening to me?" She asked once again, breaking him out of his trance</p><p>"Wha-Wat was tha?" Beej looked around, confused of why was this cute doll talking to him</p><p>"Do you wanna a slushie? You look thirsty"</p><p>He was thirsty. Hungry too, he haven't eaten yet. And yet, he couldn't tell if she was being serious, or if she as going to prank him.</p><p>Why was she offering him something for free? A treat no less. No one did that, what was she after?</p><p>"I don't hav' ya <span class="u">anythin</span>!"</p><p>"Okaaay...?" She spoke slowly, like he was uncapable to understand her "But do you <strong><span class="u">wanna</span></strong> a slushy?"</p><p>Was this girl messing with him? She probably was, what other reason was there for her to act this way? Realizing she was making a fool out of him, infuriated him. He yanked his arm away, furious and sad that this pretty doll was just messing with him</p><p> </p><p>"I can't pay for it! And even if ya don't wan' money, I don't wan' to own ya! So, leav'me alone!"</p><p>Instead of turning away, or doing something awful to him, she turned her head confused.</p><p>And then, she laughed. </p><p>It wasn't the same laugh that his mom did, everytime he scared him, or made him cry, or even when she called him stupid. It was also different from the laughters from sitcoms.</p><p>It was soft, melodic and it made him feel warm inside. A giggle, with no malice behind it. </p><p>It felt good to hear that sound. The most beautiful sound.</p><p>"I am going to <em>give</em> <em>it</em> to you, silly"</p><p>"Why...? I- I don't even know ya" </p><p>"Yeah, you are new here" she grabbed his wrist softly and pulled him to the slushie machine. </p><p>He followed, completely out of words </p><p>"Mama always says that, you should give new neighbors presents so they feel welcomed"</p><p>She grabbed two large cups, and filled one with the purple flavor, and the other with the green flavor. Once she was done, she hold at front of him the treats.</p><p>"Grape or green apple?"</p><p>"G-Green apple?" And just like that, she gave it to him</p><p>"Here you go"</p><p>He look at the drink for a while, confused of what he should do.</p><p>"Aren't you going to drink it?" The girl asked between sips.</p><p>"I just... I never drank one of those..."</p><p>"Your mama don't buy you those?" That made him flinch. He shaked his head fast, not being able to even imagine such situation. "What about your friends?"</p><p>"I don't have any..." he said, a little more calm.</p><p>"Umm... neither do I" </p><p>"Why?" He asked shocked "is the' something wrong with ya?"</p><p>Later in life, Beej would realize that saying such thing could've insulted her, upset her or even made her hate his unfiltered mouth. She should be offended on how he phrased his words.</p><p> But she just smiled, and look at him with a glee in his eyes</p><p>"I'm just strange and unusual. Just like Mama"</p><p>The way the girl said that, combined on how she was looked at him, eased his tiny heart. He felt safe, and slowly started to drink his frozen treat.</p><p>For the first time, in a very long time, he could feel a small flick of happiness inside of him.</p><p>"Wha's yer name?"</p><p>"Lydia. Lydia Deetz. You?"</p><p>"I-I'm Benjamin...?" </p><p>"Benjamin... you don't look like a Benjamin"</p><p>"Wha do I lo' like the' ?!"</p><p>"Umm..." the little girl thought for a bit, before saying out loud her idea "Beej! That suits you better."</p><p>In under 5 minutes, this girl Lydia, manage to plant roots inside his heart, just waiting to bloom.</p><p> A powerful feeling was being born inside of him. Beej didn't know what it was, and he had no idea on how this girl would affect him in the future.</p><p>But right here, right now, Beej knew he couldn't get away from Lydia Deetz. She was in his life to stay, and he wouldn't complain one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for all the incredible and sweet comments everyone!!<br/>I never expected how fun it would be to write a fanfic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Could you being seen with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Could you be seen with me </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>and still act proud?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Hey, could you hold my hand?</em>
      <br/>
      <em>And could you carry me through no man's land?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p>Once they finished their slushies, Lydia invited him to have lunch in her house.</p><p><br/>"Mama makes the best Casserole! You have to try it!"</p><p><br/>"Ya sure?" Beej was nervous, to say at least. It would be the first time he had ever gone to another's kid house. He had no idea what to expect. Although, he wasn't exactly ready to leave Lydia just yet.</p><p><br/>"Of course I am sure! Mama won't mind" not even waiting for his response, she pulled him along, and he just complied.</p><p><br/>During their walk, he took noticed on everything about Lydia. Her hands were small, it could bearly roll around his wrist properly, but their were also so warm, that it almost felt like his whole arm was on fire. Not that it was unpleasant, far from it. He found out that he really enjoyed her body heat.</p><p>But as much as he was enjoying the touch, part of him was also unsure with so much contact.<br/>He wasn't used to it at all. His mother hated his touch, claiming that he had extremely cold hands.</p><p><br/><em>'Take those blocks of ice away from me you parasite!'</em> She used to tell him when he was smaller than he is now.</p><p>The thought of Lydia feeling his freezing palms filled him with anxiety.</p><p>What if Lydia hates his touch too? He felt he might break apart with the mare thought of her disliking touching him</p><p><br/>"Ya really shouldn't touch me that much.. I can just follow ya" he said after stopping on his tracks, taking his arm away from her. He wanted her heat back instantly, but he couldn't risk it.</p><p><br/>If she touch him to much, she might start hating him.<br/>He thought she would easily accept it. She was probably tired of dragging him around so much.<br/>But she looked confused, and a bit sad, when he made her let go of him.</p><p><br/>"Is okay... I get it. My hands are a little rough right? Auntie Delia says that too."</p><p><br/>"Wha'er talking about?" He asked confused "who's Delia?"</p><p><br/>"She is Daddy's friend. She helps him with the- what is it called again...? 'Bad vibes'... in his office. She said that my hands are too rough to belong to a young lady... and that kids might find unpleasant if I touch them."</p><p><br/>Beej felt he could laugh with what she said, if she didn't look so unhappy after spilling out every single word. It was  nonsense, the most insane thing he had ever heard.<br/>Shoving down his anxiety, Beej's slowly holded her hand, enveloping her tiny hand completely with his own.</p><p><br/>"The're actually very soft. Tha Delia is crazy to say that to ya"</p><p><br/>Lydia was delighted. Her sad eyes brighter up, and she couldn't contain her huge grin. Her face showed nothing but pure happiness, and it was all because of... him.<br/>Beej felt his chest contract, like his heart was ready to just jump off. He never saw someone look at him like that. It was amazing.</p><p><br/>"Sorry... my hands are too cold, are'them?"</p><p><br/>"I don't mind!" Her smile didn't leave her face for a second "it feels nice"</p><p><br/>They keep walking the rest of the way like this, side by side, holding hands. At the same time, they talked about themselves, their likes and dislikes, dreams and what they found funny<br/>Well, to be fair, Beej only listened to Lydia talk about all that stuff. </p><p>He wasn't sure what he could say about himself that could even compare to Lydia's bright personality. He didn't have hobbies, like Lydia's bug collections and scrapbooking. He didn't have nice dreams like the ones Lydia had that she flew around the world and saw every famous paintings that were ever made (she gave him many examples, but he didn't knew any of them). And he definitely didn't have funny stories, like the time she let her pet spider crawl ins.ide her father's favorite mug, scaring him during breakfast.</p><p><br/>Beej's life was flavorless, uninteresting, dull. And he knew that Lydia wouldn't like to listen to any of that. Or so he thought:</p><p><br/>"You don't speak much, do you Beej?" She asked after a her last tale.</p><p><br/>"Ain't got nothin' to say really" he responded honestly "I don' do interest' thingies like ya"</p><p><br/>"That can't be true! Come on, start telling me what you do everyday. What's the name of your school?"</p><p><br/>School? Like, the place where kids went to, what was it called again? Stud? Stud-y? Yeah, that is it. Studying! He remember seening kids go to school in a few tv shows and soap operas  his mother watched. It actually looked very boring, his mother never had talked about taking him there, and he also never saw a reason to go.</p><p><br/>"I don' go to thos'" he answered trufully. Lydia looked at him a bit confuse, until realization hitted her</p><p><br/>"Oh! You are homeschooled?"</p><p><br/>"Wha's tha?"</p><p><br/>"Is when your mama or your papa teaches you all school's subjects at home."</p><p><br/>"Ma doesn't real'y do tha'. She jus' stay inside watch'n tv"</p><p><br/>"So you don't have homework?"</p><p><br/>"No."</p><p><br/>"Or extra curriculars?"</p><p><br/>"Nope."</p><p><br/>Beej saw Lydia's face goes to a very surprised look, to her most excited expression yet</p><p><br/>"You are so LUCKY! Beej, you are so lucky your mama don't take you to school everyday!"</p><p><br/>"I am?" He asked surprised. He never thought he could look at his life as 'lucky' before.</p><p><br/>"Yeah! School is awful! The teachers are boring and the kids don't like to play with me, so I wish I didn't had to go! You are so lucky you never went there!"</p><p><br/>A small smile came across Beej's little face. Maybe there is a good side on living with his mother. Perhaps she never took him there because she didn't wanted him to go through any of that.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, she might care about him, just a little bit.</p><p><br/>With spirits high, the kids got themselves in their destination. Beej almost fall over when he saw Lydia's house. It was huge, full painted in white with a  gray roof.</p><p>The entrance was decorated with plants and flowers, making the best environment for birds, butterflies and many other insects. Beej once again, found himself thinking that, houses like those couldn't exist outside of the TV. In fact, if he didn't knew for a fact he was wide awake, he would thought he was dreaming. After all, he was looking at the most beautiful house he ever saw it, while holding hands with the prettiest girl in thw world. How could any of that be real?</p><p><br/>Speaking of her, Beej was so enamored with the sudden reality he found himself in, he didn't even register Lydia pulling him inside her house, while informing everyone inside she was back:</p><p><br/>"Mama! Can my friend have lunch with us?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Friend?</em>
</p><p><br/>Beej stop observing his surroundings, and gave full attention to what Lydia just confessed out loud.<br/>She called him a <em>friend</em>? They were <em><strong>friends?!</strong></em></p><p><br/>How? They literally met 30 minutes ago. How can she say they were friends?!<br/>Was that how you make friends? You exchange names, walk around holding hands and invite them for lunch? Was it that easy to make friends?</p><p><br/>Then again, she did say she didn't have any friends either, so maybe she was desperate to have one herself.<br/>That actually made more sense. Lydia didn't have friends, even with such a warm personality. She was probably waiting for the first kid to talk to her, even if they didn't have anything in common.</p><p><br/>She was probably stupidly lonely, dying to have a single company to herself. Maybe that was why she was so nice to him. She was desperate. Wanting to have even the small amount of company, willing to do anything to get it.<br/>The idea that he was that important, even necessary to Lydia's life, not only made Beej smile even wilder than before, but it also made another sentiment bloom in his heart.</p><p>He had no idea how to put into words, but If she held him that highly already, if she was this attached to him so soon, that meant he have a higher ground on her feelings. He was her friend, her Only friend. She wouldn't let go of him, no matter what he did.</p><p><br/>She was stuck with him, and he could make stay this way forever.</p><p><br/>He still didn't understood why this idea made him feel so happy and fulfilled. The feeling of already having a bound with Lydia, a bound that he could control and nourish until the end of their lives,  thrilled him to no end.<br/>Maybe it wasn't normal to feel this possessive to a girl he just met. But like everything involving Lydia...</p><p>It felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heeey everyone? Does anyone still remember this fic?<br/>I hope so, because I am still writing it.<br/>I admit it, I am not as into Beetlejuice anymore (this fandom is exhausting). But I am still very into this fic, so I will keep writing it.<br/>Just don't expect updates regularly</p><p>Anyways, happy 2021. Hope you all still like this fic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Beetlebabes fic! Sure am excited.<br/>Hope you all like it. Don't be mad at me if you see grammatical errors, English is not my first language</p><p>Long live the beetlebabes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>